The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices and a resin molding machine for said method.
A conventional method of manufacturing semiconductor devices will be explained with reference to FIG. 24. A plurality of semiconductor chips 10 are matrically arranged on a substrate 12 at regular separations. The substrate 12 is molded with resin 14. After the resin 14 is solidified, the semiconductor chips 10 are respectively separated by cutting the resin 14 and the substrate 12 with a dicing cutter or a laser means, so that pieces of the semiconductor devices can be manufactured.
In the conventional method, a large number of semiconductor chips 10 can be arranged in the substrate 12 with high density, so that small semiconductor devices can be efficiently manufactured and manufacturing cost can be effectively reduced.
However, the conventional method, in which one side face of the substrate 12, on which the semiconductor devices 10 are arranged, is molded and the substrate 12 is cut to form the pieces of the semiconductor devices, has following disadvantages. In the case of cutting the substrate 12 with the dicing cutter, a dicing blade of the dicing cutter is apt to be damaged because the dicing blade cuts different materials, i.e., the substrate 12 and the solidified resin 14. Further, edges of the pieces of the semiconductor devices are apt to be broken and cracked. On the other hand, in the case of cutting with the laser means, it takes a long time to cut the substrate 12.
If the semiconductor chips 10 are molded by potting resin 14, it takes a long time to solidify the resin 14, so manufacturing efficiency is quite low. In the case of molding a transfer molding machine, wires are apt to be deformed by resin flow, so that bad products will be produced. Further, the molded substrate will be deformed or curved because one side face of the substrate 12 is wholly molded.
The present invention has been invented to solve the disadvantages of the conventional methods.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, which is capable of efficiently manufacturing semiconductor devices and preventing production of bad products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resin molding machine for executing the method.
To achieve the objects, the present invention has following basic structures.
The method of manufacturing semiconductor devices in a molding machine including an upper die and a lower die, in one of which a plurality of cavities corresponding to resin-molded parts of the semiconductor devices are formed, comprises the steps of:
covering inner faces of the cavities and a parting face of one of the dies, which contacts a substrate of the semiconductor devices, with release film, which is easily peelable from the dies and resin for molding;
clamping the substrate with the dies;
filling the resin in the cavities; and
forming the semiconductor devices by cutting the molded substrate.
And, the method of manufacturing semiconductor devices in a molding machine including an upper die and a lower die, comprises the steps of:
covering parts of parting faces of the dies, which are capable of clamping a semiconductor wafer, with release film, which is easily peelable from the dies and resin for molding;
providing the resin onto one side face of the semiconductor wafer;
clamping the semiconductor wafer by the dies together with the release film so as to mold the one side face of the semiconductor wafer; and forming the semiconductor devices by cutting the molded semiconductor wafer.
The resin molding machine, comprises:
an upper die and a lower die for clamping a member to be molded, which includes a substrate on which semiconductor chips and/or circuit elements are mounted;
a plurality of cavities being formed in one of the dies, the cavities being capable of accommodating the semiconductor chips and/or the circuit elements;
a release film feeding mechanism for feeding release film, which is easily peelable from the dies and resin for molding, so as to cover inner faces of the cavities and a parting face of one of the dies, which contacts the substrate; and
a resin filling mechanism for sending the resin from a pot to the cavities while the member to be molded is clamped by the dies together with the release film,
whereby the semiconductor chips and/or the circuit elements are respectively molded with resin.
The resin molding machine, comprises:
an upper die and a lower die for clamping a member to be molded, which includes a substrate on which semiconductor chips and/or circuit elements are mounted;
a plurality of cavities being formed in the lower die, the cavities being capable of accommodating the semiconductor chips and/or the circuit elements; and
a release film feeding mechanism for feeding release film, which is easily peelable from the dies and resin for molding, so as to cover inner faces of the cavities and a parting face of the lower die, which contacts the substrate,
wherein the member to be molded is clamped by the dies together with the release film and molded with the resin which is supplied into a space enclosed with the release film.
And, the resin molding machine for molding a whole one side face of a semiconductor wafer, comprises:
an upper die and a lower die for clamping a semiconductor wafer;
a molding section being formed in a parting face of one of the dies; and
a release film feeding mechanism for feeding release film, which is easily peelable from the dies and resin for molding, so as to cover the parting faces of the dies,
wherein the semiconductor wafer is clamped by the dies together with the release film and molded with the resin which is supplied into the molding section.
In the method of the present invention, one side face of the substrate, on which a plurality of the semiconductor chips, or the semiconductor wafer can be easily and securely molded with resin. By using the release film, structures of the dies can be simple, no resin flash is formed, and highly reliable semiconductor devices can be manufactured.
In the resign molding machine of the present invention, the resin-molded parts of the member to be molded can be easily and securely molded with resin. One side of the semiconductor wafer, etc. can be properly molded.